Cathedral of the Deep
The Cathedral of the Deep is a location in Dark Souls III. Description The Cathedral of the Deep is the original resting place of Aldrich, Devourer of Gods. His followers, the Deacons, are devoted to sealing away the horrors of the Deep, and the Cathedral owes its existence to this goal. Evangelists were sent to the Undead Settlement from here to spread their message to its inhabitants, and to retrieve Undead as sacrifices. The path leading up to the Cathedral arrives at the Cleansing Chapel, in which you can find the Notched Whip. The Cleansing Chapel is a hub, reachable from many points within the Cathedral. In this chapel, purification rituals were performed, evidently on the subjects retrieved from the Undead Settlement. The Cathedral is surrounded by an immense graveyard where Reanimated Corpses and Infested Corpses rise continuously from their graves. The Grave Wardens are tasked with keeping them under control. The graveyard leads to the Cathedral's front gate, but it is closed. An adjacent path leads across the rooftops, through which you can reach a side entrance. An elevator back to the Cleansing Chapel is close by. Inside the Cathedral's enormous main hall are two Giant Slaves, each sitting amid a pool of sludge that hinders movement. One is surrounded by numerous pieces of Writhing Rotten Flesh, which can greatly impede you while trying to fight the giant. It guards a stairway to a raised plateau with an altar to Aldrich, with several enemies apparently worshiping here. Beyond the altar is the room containing Aldrich's coffin, guarded by the Deacons of the Deep. For this battle, you may have the choice to summon a variety of friendly phantoms. From the plateau, there is an elevator leading to the main gate and a stairway to the second level. This can provide access to Rosaria's Bed Chamber via a moveable bridge. However, another path, leading over the Cathedral's higher balconies and over the rafters, can be accessed by taking a lift close to the Cleansing Chapel. This lift can be reached through a path on the left side of the main hall. In front of Rosaria's Bed Chamber are numerous Man-grubs which will attack you, but one of them will remain passive. Killing it yields the Red Sign Soapstone. Inside the chamber you will find Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth, and possibly Ringfinger Leonhard depending on your actions. Adjacent locations *Farron Keep *Painted World of Ariandel Bonfires Cathedral of the Deep - 01.png|Cathedral of the Deep Cathedral of the Deep - 02.png|Cleansing Chapel Cathedral of the Deep - 03.png|Deacons of the Deep Cathedral of the Deep - 04.png|Rosaria's Bed Chamber Characters *Ringfinger Leonhard* *Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth *Siegward of Catarina* *Unbreakable Patches Phantoms *Anri of Astora *Horace the Hushed *Sirris of the Sunless Realms* :* If required conditions are met. Enemies Respawning *Evangelist *Grave Warden *Cathedral Knight *Corpse Grub *Deacon *Devout Bomber *Devout of the Deep *Infested Corpse *Large Devout of the Deep *Man-grub *Reanimated Corpse *Starved Hound *Thrall *Writhing Rotten Flesh Non-respawning *Brigand *Crystal Lizard (×2) *Deep Accursed *Fallen Knight *Giant Slave *Man-grub (non-hostile, ×2) *Mimic (×1) *Ravenous Crystal Lizard Invaders *Longfinger Kirk Boss *Deacons of the Deep Covenants *Rosaria's Fingers Items *Aldrich's Sapphire (drop: Deep Accursed) *Arbalest *Archdeacon Set* *Astora Greatsword *Barbed Straight Sword (drop: Longfinger Kirk) *Black Eye Orb* *Blessed Gem *Crest Shield *Curse Ward Greatshield *Deep Braille Divine Tome *Deep Gem *Deep Ring (drop: non-hostile Deacon) *Drang Hammers *Drang Set *Duel Charm (×4) *Ember (×4) *Estus Shard *Executioner's Greatsword *Exploding Bolt (×6) *Fading Soul *Heysel Pick* (drop: non-hostile Man-grub) *Homeward Bone (×3) *Large Soul of an Unknown Traveler / Large Soul of an Intrepid Hero (×6) *Large Titanite Shard (×2, drop: Giant Slaves) *Lloyd's Sword Ring *Maiden Set *Notched Whip *Paladin's Ashes *Pale Tongue (×2) *Poisonbite Ring *Red Bug Pellet (×4) *Red Sign Soapstone (drop: non-hostile Man-grub) *Repair Powder (×3) *Ring of Favor+2 *Ring of the Evil Eye+1 *Rusted Coin (×3) *Saint Bident *Saint-tree Bellvine *Seek Guidance *Set of Thorns* *Soul of a Nameless Soldier / Soul of a Seasoned Warrior (×3) *Spider Shield (drop: Brigand) *Spiked Shield (drop: Longfinger Kirk) *Titanite Scale (drop: Ravenous Crystal Lizard) *Titanite Shard (×5) *Twinkling Titanite (×2 drop: two Crystal Lizards) *Undead Bone Shard *Undead Hunter Charm (×3) *Xanthous Crown* (drop: non-hostile Man-grub) *Young White Branch (×2) :* If required conditions are met. Gallery DS3-14.jpg|Concept art Cathedral of the Deep - 05.jpg DARK SOULS™ III The Fire Fades™ Edition 20180307131623.jpg|Seen from the High Wall of Lothric. Videos Dark Souls III First Flame (6) - The Cleansing Chapel Dark Souls III First Flame (7) - Cathedral of the Deep & Deacons Category:Dark Souls III: Locations